Talent
by themockingjaypin
Summary: After losing her self-confidence after of something that happened to her, Lilly tries to find her talent. What will be her new-found talent? Takes place in her high school. One-shot. Rated T just to be safe.. :3
1. Chapter 1

**Heeeeyy everybody! Weee... after months of not posting, I finally posted one! :D**

**Okay, so, this is based on my experience. In here, it has a lot of additional stuff since I want it to make more..Lilly-like. Oh, and I have a question for you after you read this one-shot. Enjoy! :3**

**Note: This takes place in high school.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pitch Perfect**

* * *

**Lilly's POV**

*knock knock*

"Lilly, trio female practice in five minutes. It'll be at the nursery room."

"Sure. I'll just save this file."

"Okay, I'll be going now. See you there."

That was Irene. She's short-but not too short, just as the same height as mine-, has long, black, straight hair, a pretty face, and glasses.

Next month will be the competition. That's why all of us delegates are such in a hurry- students running from here to there, coaches calling you to practice while you're still practicing or doing something for your other events.

I'm currently at the computer room, doing research about international stamps. It's for another event. My partner is practicing for one act play that's why I'm pretty much alone.

I saved my file and started to walk towards the nursery room which was just across the computer room.

I went inside and saw my coach, Ms. Conway, and the other two members of our group, Irene and Caitlin.

To be honest, I don't like to practice for this event. I always frustrate our coach for either not getting the tone right, or my voice is soft, or both.

Our coach played the music, then we started to sing. At first, I have gotten it right, then as the song continued, our coach's face turned from happy to disappointed.

She turned off the music, then faced me. Sigh.

_Tell_ _me to practice more at home and let's get over with_ _it, _I thought.

"Lilly, I'm disappointed in you," she started.

_Yes, I know that_, I wanted to answer her.

"In a few weeks, we will leave for the competition and still haven't memorized your tone. You have a solo part!"

_I already know that_, I thought.

"I wish you were not part of this trio female at all so I won't have a hard time with you."

Then she dismissed us. Irene approached me and told me that I must try harder to memorize my tone or else our coach will remove the event and she will have minus one event. I have no idea if that was a threat or a joke, but somehow it added to my problems.

I went back to the computer room, still shocked and hurt of what our coach told me. I tried to tell myself her faults to make me a bit better, like I didn't even want to joint that event, she forced me to, she even encouraged me I can do it. What's happening now? I don't get it. She gave me a solo part, she already knows my voice is soft.

I began to research, trying not to think of what happened.

**. . .**

Fast forwarding to the performance itself, it was a total fail. I bet in the heads of the other competitors who were watching, they were laughing at us. But at least it was over. We're just going to wait if we're part of the Top 15. Or not.

**. . .**

When one of our teachers were announcing who were part of the Top 15 and what were their places, our trio female wasn't included. We already had it coming. Although, there was still this thought that we could have been at least at the 15th place.

**. . .**

After the competition, I was happy that there would be no more pressure, or a teacher yelling at me that my tone was wrong, or my voice was soft. Every time Caitlin, Irene, and I would talk about the trio female, we would just laugh about it and tell each other we were awesome during the performance.

However, it still reminded me of what our coach told me during practice. I tried to erase it in my mind but it kept coming back. One day, I just let it stay in my mind, since I was already tired of making myself forget it almost every day.

It was a big mistake. What I didn't know I was starting to lose self-confidence just because of that.

**. . .**

Classes has just ended. Summer has just begun. I was enjoying the books I borrowed from Irene.

After I read the books, I suddenly asked myself, "What is my talent?"

People say it's singing. But I don't believe them...now. I only believe that it's...a hobby.

Others say it's photography. Yes, I can take photographs at a good angle, and can capture the emotion (that's what they say), but I know there's something more to that. I just don't know what.

I believe talent is also an outlet, like a singer through his singing or a writer through his writings.

I started to evaluate what I like: reading, photography...Is that it? _Gosh, I need to do more..._, I thought.

I suddenly compared myself to what Irene can do: she can sing, I can also sing but don't know how to blend, she plays the guitar, I'm too lazy too learn to play, she makes art, I don't.

_Hey, I have art supplies in the attic. Why not paint?_

Running up to the attic, I grabbed the cans of paint, canvas, paint brushes, and other things needed for painting, which were given to me by mom as a birthday gift last year. As many as I can handle, I brought it all to my room.

After deciding what to paint, I readied all my supplies. Then, I started to paint.

**. . .**

The colors brought life to once blank canvas. Every stroke I made was with emotions. Every light and dark colors had a symbolism with happened to me recently-light showed the happiness I feel while the dark showed every negative feelings I felt. The color blended with another color which showed my mixed emotions.

I just made an abstract art.

Since I was a little girl, I like abstract arts. I know there's a meaning behind it, others will know while others don't. It shows their emotions, like mine.

Looking again at my work, I smiled at myself. Others may not know what it means or might think it's just a painting full of colors or not really depicting any person, place, or a thing we always see.

_Is this really my talent? I think it is.._

I hope it really is..and I guess one day, I will find out..

* * *

**Okay, the question: Would you guys like me to post the original? Like I said, this has a lot of additional stuff and the original is written in my notebook(names are changed). And If you guys want to, I'll post it as another chapter. Please answer on review or pm.. :)**

**Anyways, thanks for reading! Hope you guys enjoyed it. Please review... :3**

**~themockingjaypin**


	2. The original

**Heeeyy. So, this is the original. If you notice, it's shorter than the first chapter and as you read not much will change in the first part.. Also, like I said, this is from my experience. Names didn't change that much except one: from Lilly to Jane.**

**Jane is supposed to be me. (No, that's not my real name.). Irene and Caitlin are my friends(Not their real names also).**

**Okay, enough with this. On with my...experience.**

**:)**

* * *

*knock knock*

"Jane, trio female practice in five minutes. It'll be at the nursery room."

"Sure. I'll just save this file."

"Okay, I'll be going now. See you there."

That was Irene. She's short-but not too short, just as the same height as mine-, has long, black, straight hair, a pretty face, and glasses.

Next month will be the convention. That's why all of us delegates are such in a hurry- students running from here to there, coaches calling you to practice while you're still practicing or doing something for your other events.

I'm currently at the computer room, doing research about international stamps. It's for another event. My partner is practicing for one act play that's why I'm pretty much alone.

I saved my file and started to walk towards the nursery room which was just across the computer room.

I went inside and saw my coach, Ms. Conway, and the other two members of our group, Irene and Caitlin.

To be honest, I don't like to practice for this event. I always frustrate our coach for either not getting the tone right, or my voice is soft, or both.

Our coach played the music, then we started to sing. At first, I have gotten it right, then as the song continued, our coach's face turned from happy to disappointed.

She turned off the music, then faced me. Sigh.

_Tell me to practice more at home and let's get over with it_, I thought.

"Jane, I'm disappointed in you," she started.

_Yes, I know that_, I wanted to answer her.

"In a few weeks, we will leave for the competition and still haven't memorized your tone. You have a solo part!"

I already know that, I thought.

"I wish you were not part of this trio female at all so I won't have a hard time with you."

Then she dismissed us. Irene approached me and told me that I must try harder to memorize my tone or else our coach will remove the event and she will have minus one event. I have no idea if that was a threat or a joke, but somehow it added to my problems.

I went back to the computer room, still shocked and hurt of what our coach told me. I tried to tell myself her faults to make me a bit better, like I didn't even want to joint that event, she forced me to, she even encouraged me I can do it. What's happening now? I don't get it. She gave me a solo part, she already knows my voice is soft.

I began to research, trying not to think of what happened.

. . .

Fast forwarding to the performance itself, it was a total fail. I bet in the heads of the other competitors who were watching, they were laughing at us. But at least it was over. We're just going to wait if we're part of the Top 15. Or not.

. . .

When one of our teachers were announcing who were part of the Top 15 and what were their places, our trio female wasn't included. We already had it coming. Although, there was still this thought that we could have been at least at the 15th place.

. . .

After the convention, I was happy that there would be no more pressure, or a teacher yelling at me that my tone was wrong, or my voice was soft. Every time Caitlin, Irene, and I would talk about the trio female, we would just laugh about it and tell each other we were awesome during the performance.

However, it still reminded me of what our coach told me during practice. I tried to erase it in my mind but it kept coming back. One day, I just let it stay in my mind, since I was already tired of making myself forget it almost every day.

It was a big mistake. What I didn't know I was starting to lose self-confidence just because of that.

. . .

Classes has just ended. Summer has just begun. I was enjoying the books I borrowed from Irene.

After I read the books, I suddenly asked myself, "What is my talent?"

People say it's singing. But I don't believe them. I only believe that it's...a hobby.

Others say it's arts/drawing/sketching. Yes, I can sketch landscapes, but I know there's something more to that. I just don't know what.

I believe talent is also an outlet, like an artist through his art or a singer through his singing. Also, I know God gave me talent/s. I just don't know what.

I started to evaluate what I like: reading, drawing...Is that it? Gosh, _I need to do mor_e..., I thought.

I suddenly compared myself to what Irene can do: she can sing, I can also sing but don't know how to blend, she plays the guitar, I'm too lazy too learn to play, she can draw, I draw, she writes sometimes, I don't.

_Hey, I always make up stories in my mind. Why not write it down?_

My eyes scanned my room, looking for a blank notebook. When I saw one beside my books on my shelf, I grabbed it, took my pencil and eraser, and started to write.

* * *

**Okay, that's it.**

**NerdAlertzAJ: thanks for reviewing.. :3 update on your story "It's Never Too Late". hahaha. I can't wait. :D**

**maybe review? :)**


End file.
